


Home

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Series: Aeon Oneshots [13]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, a much needed vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: Leon realizes that home isn't a place... it's her.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Series: Aeon Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMars/gifts).



When Leon woke up, Ada was sitting on the armchair by the huge windows overlooking the craggy, tree-covered cliffs of the mountains. She was wearing his shirt, a cup of coffee pressed between her hands. She looked content, and he watched her for a long moment as she took a sip of her warm drink, knees drawn up to her chest in the chair. She was beautiful, but he had always known that, since the day he had met her. The way the warm sun framed her face, like she was a work of art. He felt his breath catch in his throat. Somehow she always managed to be stunning, no matter the situation. She tilted her head to the side a little, before taking a sip of her coffee and then smiling softly, not even glancing his way.

“How long have you been awake?” She looked over towards him, meeting his eyes. 

“Just a few minutes,” he replied. 

“And you didn’t say good morning?” she said, a teasing glint in her eye as she stood, setting aside her coffee and sitting on the bed beside him.

“Can’t a man just admire the view?” He grinned, leaning back against his pillows. 

“Well if that’s what you want to do this morning, I’ll leave you too it,” she moved to stand again, but Leon reached out and grasped her hand in his. 

“You know what I mean, Ada,” he said, before pressing a kiss to the inside of her wrist, sitting up slightly to trail kisses up her arm. “No view… compares to you…”

He ended with a soft kiss to her lips, and Ada smiled into his touch, before pulling away just enough to murmur, “Good morning.” 

“I can’t believe I have you all to myself this week,” Leon said, letting out a contented sigh and leaning back against his pillows, still holding Ada’s hand in his. A whole week-long vacation, with Ada… somewhere quiet where they could just  _ be _ . 

_ “Don’t get used to it,”  _ she had said when he had looked at her in shock at her suggestion, but oh how he  _ desperately _ wanted to get used to it. 

“What do you want for breakfast?” Ada asked, gently brushing his blonde hair away from his eyes. 

“I guess I should start with coffee, huh?” Leon smiled, shifting to get out of bed. Ada stood to retrieve her own mug, still in his dress shirt. 

“I’ll pour you a mug while you get dressed,” she said, slipping out of the bedroom and presumably to the kitchen of the little cabin. Leon got dressed, pulling on his jeans and a t-shirt, running his hands through his hair before he stepped out into the kitchen after Ada. She was standing at the counter stirring another mug of coffee when he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to her cheek, and then breathing in the flowery scent of her shampoo. 

“If you stay like this very long, your coffee will get cold,” Ada warned. 

“Who cares about coffee? I can have coffee any day. Any time.” 

Ada was quiet for a moment, leaning back against his chest, before she said, “You’re very touchy this morning.” 

The words made Leon loosen his grasp and he pulled away, gently brushing his hand against her shoulder. “Sorry.” 

Ada turned to face him, brows knitted together in a frown. “For what? I didn’t mean it like it was a bad thing.” she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him close again. “I liked it.” 

“Good,” Leon smiled, hands pressed against Ada’s hips. “Because this week I’m going to have to make up for all the times I’ve missed you.” 

Ada laughed, pulling him in for a kiss, “I’m looking forward to it, handsome.” She cupped his cheek, letting his stubble tickle her skin, as she kissed him again, deeper—before she turned back to the counter and handed him his mug of coffee. 

Somehow, Ada knew exactly how he liked his coffee. He met her eyes, beautiful eyes, sometimes they looked brown and sometimes green, he loved the way the light of the sun dotted them with flecks of gold, the way it revealed the gold in his hair more clearly. 

“Let’s sit on the couch, and decide what to make for breakfast while we finish these,” Ada said, gesturing to her coffee. Leon nodded, not sure he heard all of that. 

They sat together on the couch in silence for a bit, Ada leaning back against the cushions, one leg crossed over the other, her raven hair hiding her eyes as she took another sip of her warm drink. He wanted to tell her everything that was on his mind. That she was so beautiful, that he had never loved anyone as much as he loved her. That he felt like his heart was going to burst. But the quiet was nice, and Ada was smiling, and so he let the thought settle in his heart instead. 

The mountains were just meeting the morning sun when he glanced out of the window beside him. At last, in the glow of gold, they looked alive. It was the same for him, sitting with her so casually, he felt like he was awake at last—as if he was  _ finally _ home. 


End file.
